


Swing State

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private ballot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing State

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** wanted Dom!Kevin, and who am I to refuse her?
> 
> Originally posted 1-29-09

Kevin grabs Robert’s wrist, keeping him from walking toward the door. Robert glances down then back at Kevin and, whatever he plans to say, Kevin doesn’t want to hear it. He shuts Robert up with a kiss – hard, hungry, aggressive, demanding – that he’s relatively certain will win the argument, leave Robert no choice but to let him quit.

Robert steps into the kiss, his hand fisting in Kevin’s dress shirt and Kevin groans, backing Robert against the bedroom door. “You’re not quitting,” Robert pants roughly, his lips red and swollen from the pressure of Kevin’s mouth, from the burn of Kevin’s stubble.

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” Kevin shoves him hard against the door. He surges forward, angling his body so he’s pressed hard to Robert, his knee sliding between Robert’s legs. He stifles his groan with another kiss as Robert thrusts against him, his body as hard as Kevin’s.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had any fight in you,” Robert growls against Kevin’s mouth, biting his lower lip. Kevin’s hands tighten on Robert’s arms and he shoves him back against the wall, his blue eyes hot on the rapid pulse in Robert’s throat. “You’re just going to quit? Can’t hack it anymore? Can’t take it?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Kevin demands, jerking Robert away from the door and turning him again, backing him up toward the bed. “God, just shut up for _once_.” He shoves Robert down, glaring at him as he presses his knee to the mattress, parting Robert’s legs. “Can you manage that?”

“Why don’t you shut me up, Kevin?”

It’s part challenge and all danger, but Kevin’s never been good at backing down, so he reacts on instinct, pinning Robert to the bed and kissing him again. Robert thrusts up, grunting as their bodies collide. Kevin shifts onto him, knees under Robert’s thighs as he scrounges for the drawer of the bedside table, his hands scrabbling supplies. Robert’s eyes widen slightly, but Kevin ignores him, pulling back enough to get Robert’s slacks undone. “Not going to shut you up,” Kevin breathes the promise hotly. “I want to _hear_ you.”

Robert arches off the bed and Kevin gets his slacks down, shoving them past Robert’s knees with a skill born of practice. Kevin shucks his own slacks, getting them out of the way so he can kneel between Robert’s legs, staring down at his swollen cock. Robert stares as well, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every thick breath, watching as Kevin rolls the condom down his erection. “K-Kevin…”

Kevin doesn’t look up as he squeezes the lube into his hand, stroking his shaft and coating it, his fingers shining and slick. “You want it?” His voice is a low purr, hungry and thick, as he touches Robert’s skin, sliding his fingers down to the tight opening, teasing it. “Tell me you want it.”

“Kevin. Christ.” Robert arches off the bed, his own cock hard and flushed, the tip painted with wetness. “Christ. C’mon.”

Kevin laughs, the sound thick as his fingers trace erratic designs over Robert’s muscle, his thumb teasing against Robert’s balls. “Say it.”

Robert grits his teeth, breath angry and fast through his nostrils. “Fuck you.”

Kevin laughs again and presses one finger against Robert’s opening, letting it slide inside just to the first knuckle before he eases it free. “What was that?”

Robert looses a low whine and thrusts up toward Kevin’s hand. “Kevin.”

“You’re not my boss right now, Robert. I quit.” Kevin leans into him, his hand brushing lightly at Robert’s flesh again. “So if you want it, you’re going to have to ask for it.”

Gritting his teeth, Robert looks up at Kevin through slitted eyes, his voice as rough as Kevin’s. “Fuck me.”

Kevin bites back his smile and leans even closer, his mouth dangerously close to Robert’s. “Say please.”

“Goddamn it, Kevin.” Robert’s panting now, his dress shirt damp with sweat, his face shining with perspiration, his cock flushed with arousal. “You know what I want.”

“I do.” Kevin admits slyly, shifting closer so that Robert’s knees are forced to bend, his thighs off the bed, his body open for Kevin. Kevin grasps the base of his cock and rubs it lightly over Robert’s opening, watching Robert bite his lower lip at the pressure. “But I want to hear you say it.”

“Kevin,” Robert snaps, groaning as Kevin rolls his hips, the pressure of his cock getting stronger. “Kevin…fuck…” He slams his head against the mattress and thrusts his hips up. “Please.”

“See how…” Kevin breaks off, rolling his hips, sliding into Robert with short thrusts until he’s buried between his thighs. “E-easy that was?” He doesn’t give Robert an opportunity to answer, too busy thrusting hard and deep and fast, groaning at the tightness of Robert’s body, the heat. Robert’s just as vocal, his shirt rustling against the bedspread as Kevin drives deep inside him, urging Robert’s knees further back. Robert relents after a moment, still determined to pretend he’s in control before he gives over completely.

“Touch me.” Robert’s hands are on Kevin’s hips, leverage as they rock together. “Fuck, Kevin. T-touch me.”

Kevin wraps his hand around Robert, stroking him as he speeds his thrusts, wild and abandoned and as out of control as Robert’s plaintive gasps. Kevin feels Robert stiffen and shiver as he comes, and the increasing tightness wrings Kevin’s orgasm from him as well. Neither of them move, cemented in place by sweat and come and sudden uncertainty, then Kevin pulls away and off the bed.

Robert’s legs slide down on the bed and he lays there, stomach sticky and wet, his fingers on his hip by the limp curve of his cock. “You’re not quitting,” he tells Kevin, no heat behind his voice.

Kevin moves back into Robert’s sight, his smile curving wickedly. “No, I’m not. At least not tonight.”  



End file.
